


Cuffed

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Sebs fault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared makes a bet and things end up way different than he expected.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> Sebs fault

“Okay, this is really getting old, Jared, where’s the key?”

Jared scoffed indignantly. “You know, that's a really great question, Evan. I would love to know the answer.”

“That’s not funny. Give me the key.” Evan shot Jared his best intimidating glare. 

Jared's hand flew up in surrender. “I don't have it!”

“Of course you have it! Why would you have handcuffs and no key?!” Evan was starting to get less angry and more nervous. 

Jared was silent for a second. “It was a dare.”

“Oh, really? Did you dare yourself to do it?”

Jared gave Evan a flat look. “No! Of course not. It was-” he cut himself off, grimacing. “Someone else.”

“Tell me who it was, Jared,” Evan said, sighing. He thought that ‘someone else’ might have the key instead. 

“I can't.”

“Why not?!”

Jared sighed heavily, crossing his arms. He huffed when Evan's hand hit him in the stomach as a result. “If I tell you, I lose.”

“I’m not a game, Jared!” Evan exclaimed, pulling his hand back toward himself, Jared’s crashing down after it. 

Jared huffed again, shifting around to face Evan better. “I know! I'm not s–” he cut off abruptly. As he was talking, his eyes had drifted down to their hands, but had been caught on something else instead. “Uh, Evan..?”

Evan felt his face grow warm. “What?” he demanded, trying to keep up his angry voice rather than the anxious stutter he felt coming on. 

Jared blinked, eyes snapping up to meet Evan's. “Do you have a boner right now?”

“No.”

Jared's eyebrows shot up, eyes drifting back down again. “Are you sure?”

Evan used his un-handcuffed hand to cover himself up. “I’m _sure_.”

Jared was quiet, brain still processing. “...You have a handcuff fetish?”

“Can you shut up?!” Evan squeaked, face incredibly red. 

Jared gulped, his own cheeks turning pink. “Well shit. I would've never guessed. Evan Hansen, of all people, isn't as vanilla as you'd imagine.”

“Stop talking about it!”

“How am I supposed to not talk about it?!” Jared moved to hit Evan in the stomach lightly, causing Evan's attached hand to smack into his other one accidentally.

“Ow– Stop! It’s not hard to just _stop_ , you know!” Evan yanked his hand back to himself so that it rested on his hip, Jared’s dangling underneath. 

Jared grunted bitterly. “It is when you're attached to a cute boy with an erection!”

Evan became impossibly redder. “I’m not a cute boy!” He didn’t deny the second part. That would have led to more arguing. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I meant a cute twunk.”

Evan’s expression faltered. “What’s a twunk? Do I even want to know? Is it an insult? You insulted me, didn’t you?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “No, it's not an insult. It means you're hot, Ev.” He felt himself blush a little. “We can't go anywhere with you like that, anyway. You're gonna have to just- take care of it.”

Evan sputtered for a good minute. “No! What the hell? No way! And we can’t go anywhere _handcuffed together_ anyway!”

“Look, Evan, the sooner you start listening me the sooner we get this over with. We need to go somewhere, and we can't while you're like that.”

“We’re not going _anywhere_ while we’re fused at the wrist, Jared,” Evan said firmly, his hand still trying to give himself privacy.

Jared groaned in frustration. “We have to! If you want to be _un_ fused at the wrist!”

“Could you be any less cryptic? What does that even mean? I’m not--I’m not doing that. Especially with you around. Forget it.” Evan inwardly cursed at himself as he felt his face grow warm again. It had to be up to his ears now, the redness.

Jared sighed. “Look, we have to go to the mall and do something, okay? If you want to go out in public with a raging hard on, be my guest, but otherwise you're just going to have to put in some headphones and pretend I'm not here.”

“I would much rather go to the mall like this, thanks,” Evan muttered. “Wait, why do we have to go to the mall? It’ll be crowded. That’s not ideal.” He paused, getting back on track. “Why though?”

Jared shook his head. “We have to buy something from Spencers.”

“You can do that when this is over. I’m sure there’s a pin or something we can use to pick the lock.”

“It’s part of the bet, jackass.”

“Don’t make bets about me!”

Jared scoffed. “It wasn’t specifically about you, nerd! It was about whoever I- Just, are you really about to make me go into Spencers and buy a fucking box of condoms while we’re handcuffed together _and_ you have a boner?!” 

Evan was silent for a moment. “Yes.”

Jared stared at him, eyes hard. “Am I going to have to do it myself?”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

Jared sighed. “Can't you just… think about an old man or something? Surely you can do _something_.” Jared didn't admit that how would absolutely be willing to assist Evan if he asked.

“Can’t _you_ just find the damn key?”

“I'm trying! To find it, we have to go to the damn mall!”

“You’re being infuriating, Jared. Just call off whatever bet this is! It’s not funny!” Evan pinched the bridge of his nose. He definitely didn’t want to go to the mall, handcuffs and boner or not. 

Jared groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses as well. “You don't understand the _stakes_ , Evan. I can't.”

“Jared, you do a lot of stupid and shitty stuff, but this is really over the line.” Evan felt like he’d cry. 

Jared frowned, his shoulders slumping slightly. “I'm _sorry_ , Evan. I never meant-” he sighed sadly. “If we can just get through it, then it'll be over before you know it, and you won't have to deal with me anymore. I promise.”

“Deal with you? I’ll always have to deal with you.” Evan sighed. “Just do it. I don’t care anymore. If I care, I’ll freak out, and I know you don’t want to ‘deal with’ that.”

Jared winced, turning his face away from Evan so that he couldn't see how his words affected him. “I'm sorry,” he repeated. 

“Not like I can stop you anyway,” Evan continued. “Just get this over with.”

Jared nodded stiffly, pulling Evan towards his car. But, before they could reach it, He paused. “Maybe I should just call it off after all. Cut my losses. There's no point running away from what I already know.”

“That’s what I just said to do!” Evan looked at him. “But you seem pretty upset about it.”

Jared stared at his feet, expression blank. “I'm- I was- avoiding. The inevitable. Because I know it'll break me. But, if it upsets you that much, I’ll suck it up.”

“Are you guilt tripping me? Because it’s working. I don’t want anything to break you.” Evan looked down sadly. 

Jared shook his head. “Oh course not! I already upset you enough, guilt tripping you would be fucked up. Don't feel bad. It's something that's gonna happen anyway. It's probably better to just get it over with.”

Evan was getting worried. “Let’s just– Look, let’s just go to the mall, okay?”

Jared frowned. “But- are you sure?”

Evan hesitated. “I–I don’t want you to feel bad.”

Jared shook his head. “I shouldn't have done this. You don't have to go through with this.”

“We’re going to the mall, Jared.” Evan pushed him out of the way and opened the car door. 

Jared blinked. “...Okay.” 

\-----

The ride there was awkward. Evan still had a boner and Jared couldn't help but feel bad knowing that it probably had to hurt by now. He felt bad for ever getting Evan involved. He wanted to get through this as quickly as he could.

Evan sighed as the car engine was turned off. “So you have to get condoms from Spencer’s?” He’d never been in Spencer’s. 

Jared nodded. “The weirdest kind they have,” he muttered, grimacing to himself.

“There are different kinds?” Evan’s voice was small. 

“Oh yeah,” Jared confirmed grimly. “A lot.”

“I don’t think I want to know. Let’s just go.” Evan unbuckled his seatbelt. 

After managing to scramble out of the car and make it into the mall with minimal strange looks, they headed to Spencer's. “Where do you usually go, anyway? If you didn't know that there's different types of condoms, you obviously don't visit Spencers.”

“I go to Old Navy,” Evan said simply. He avoided looking at people passing by. 

Jared hummed. That made sense. They rounded the corner into the shop. “They're in the back.”

“The back looks dark. Is this a sex shop?” Evan fiddled with the hem of his shirt. 

Jared shrugged. “More like an ironic sex shop. Everything is meant to be a joke, pretty much.” He led Evan around the edge of the store, weaving through merchandise until they reached the back wall.

“A jo–” Evan cut himself off as he saw the wall of...items. “Oh my god.” His face was surely red again. 

Jared nodded solemnly, patting Evan's back. “Yeah, sorry, buddy. Probably not helping your, uh, problem.”

Evan huffed. “At least those are padded,” he muttered, jabbing a thumb toward a package labeled ‘pleasure cuffs’. 

Jared snorted. We can wear those, too, if you want.”

“Oh, shut up.” Evan averted his eyes and tried to look for the condoms. He saw a lot of different flavors of lube, more bondage stuff, a vibrator– “Do they even sell condoms here?” He was getting redder by the second. 

Jared nodded, pointing to the very corner. “They definitely do.”

Evan groaned as he saw them. Boxes he wished he’d never seen. “T-Textured?” he whispered, scandalized. 

Jared hummed idly, scanning the various boxes. His eyes locked on one, eyebrows shooting up. “'Studded Ultra thin Glow in the dark for Her pleasure,’” he read, swiping one of the boxes. “Sounds pretty weird to me.”

“Glow in the dark? What the hell!” Evan was a little creeped out. “Why would you need that?!”

Jared shrugged. “So you know it's in, I guess. Do you want me to buy you anything before we go? I won't judge. It's just to make up for forcing you to do this, y’know.”

Evan looked around. “Uh…” His eyes landed on something. “Can you get me one of those?” He pointed to a display of candy, specifically at a Juicy Drop Pop.

Jared grinned. “Of course.” He grabbed the box of fuzzy handcuffs when Evan wasn't looking. He paid quickly, taking his bag and change. “Now we have to go to the school. 

“What?!” Evan shouted. “This is a wild goose chase! We’ve already been stared at! People think we’re– That we’re gonna–” He groaned.

Jared gave him an apologetic smile. “The school is the last place we should have to go.”

“Please let this be over soon,” Evan pleaded. 

Jared nodded, dragging him out of the store. “It will be.”

\------

Once they were back in the car, Jared handed Evan's candy over to him before shoving the Spencer's bag under his seat, starting up the car.

Evan immediately opened the lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. “Is the key at school?” he said around the candy. 

Jared nodded. “It should be.” He pulled out of the parking lot, trying his best to keep his occasional glances at Evan's mouth discrete.

“Good.” Evan pushed the candy in and out of his mouth, intending on finishing it before they reached the school. 

Jared felt himself flush, gulping as he saw Evan's actions. Jesus. He shifted in his seat slightly.

Evan pulled the sucker out, dropped some of the sour topping onto it, and stuck it back in, sucking it off. He rapped his fingers on the side of the door, bored. 

Jared took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. It's just a sucker, Jared. Get it together.

Evan didn’t bother trying to enjoy the candy quietly. Jared handcuffed them together. He could handle Evan being annoying for one car ride. 

Jared shifted again as Evan made noises. Jesus Christ. He sounded like he was getting off, not eating some damn candy. Fuck.

Evan reached up and turned the radio on. Maybe Jared didn’t have to hear _all_ of Evan’s sounds. He was getting a little out of hand. 

Jared cleared his throat, trying not to think about it.

The problem was, Evan didn’t know how to change the station, and this one was not appropriate. He ended up turning it off again. He’d just have to keep quiet after all. 

Jared gulped to himself as the radio was shut off again. He prayed that his pants didn't get tighter than they were already feeling.

“You’re awfully silent,” Evan said, popping the candy out of his mouth. 

Jared squeaked. “I'm fine.”

“Don’t sound fine.”

Jared gulped for the third time. “I’m fine. Go back to your candy.”

Evan shrugged, turning back so he faced the windshield again. He poured more of the sour stuff onto the candy, but licked it off this time. 

Jared's eyes caught the action as he glanced over. Fuck.

Evan finished his candy in record time. He proceeded to eat the rest of the sour topping, too, just by pouring it into his mouth like in the commercials. 

Jared shuddered slightly. Jesus. Damn it. Now Jared had a problem, too. Speaking of- He glanced over again, eyes drifting down. Wait, what the fuck? “Evan?”

“Hm?” Evan hummed, strategically placing his arm over his lap. 

Jared was, honestly, dumbfounded. “ _Did you just get off on candy_?”

“No.”

Jared paused. “Evan. I _saw_. I know you did.”

“I dunno what you think you saw, but what you really witnessed was just a boy and a piece of candy, so shut your up.” Evan was pink already. 

Jared shuddered. “Fuck. Damn it, Ev. Now _I’m_ horny.”

“What turns you on is none of my business nor my fault.” Evan looked out the window. “There’s the school.”

Jared grimaced, reflexively lifting his other hand to help turn the wheel. Unfortunately, this caused Evan’s hand to come along as well. Even worse, his hand fell directly into Jared’s lap, causing him to let out a choked yelp. “S-Shit!”

Evan yanked his hand—and Jared’s—back toward him. “What the hell, Jared?”

Jared shrieked, face burning. “I didn’t fucking mean to! Shit! Jesus! This wouldn't be a problem if you didn’t get off in the car right in front of me!”

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you hadn’t accepted a bet or dare or whatever this was in the first place!” Evan squeaked. 

Jared groaned loudly. “I’m horny and miserable, give me a break, okay? I’m sorry!”

“Bet you wish you had candy, huh?” 

Jared grumbled. “I _wish_ I had a cute boy who loved me and was willing to get me off,” he muttered, grimacing to himself. Being horny and not being able to do anything about it always put him in a bad mood.

“Yeah? Don’t we all?” Evan was ready for this to be over. 

Jared scoffed. “Evan, I know, like, two different people who are fully willing to get you off at any time.” Jared was tired. “I mean, hell, I offered to do it two hours ago.”

“No way, José.” Evan didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

Jared just sighed, pulling into a parking place and putting the car in park. “Whatever.”

Evan didn’t say anything. He waited for Jared to start the climb out of the car, and he stumbled out after him through the driver’s side. He grabbed his jacket from the seat and tied it around his waist. 

Jared pulled his phone out, punching in a number and holding it to his ear. He paused for a second as it rang. “Hey. We’re here. Yeah. _Yes_.” He huffed. “Wait, what?”

“What’s going on?” Evan asked nervously, picking at his shirt. 

Jared didn't seem to hear him. “Are you _serious_?! What the hell?!” He marched back over to the car, flipping open the console. “How the fuck did you- whatever! I win!” He quickly hung up the call, sighing heavily. “I can't believe this.”

“Jared, if you tell me the key to these damn handcuffs was in that compartment this whole time, I will break your rearview mirror.” Evan’s voice was eerily calm. 

Jared was silent for a minute, looking sheepish. “Please don't break my mirror.”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

Jared threw his hands up defensively. “She snuck it in while I was in class! I didn’t know!”

“Who’s she?!”

“It was Alana, okay?!”

“ _Alana?_ She did this?! She made a stupid bet with you? And for what?!” Evan’s voice was squeaky. 

Jared sighed exaggeratedly. “Look, it’s a long story. It doesn’t matter. Just- it’s over now. You’re free to go home.”

“You’re really gonna leave me in the dark about this? I just got off on a damn lollipop for you! I think I deserve an explanation!” Evan had been working on being assertive, and it was hard, but he kept his ground. 

Jared squeaked, cheeks burning. “That wasn’t- You didn’t do it _for me_! Besides, that just made me-” Jared cut himself off, huffing. “Look, I’ll tell you some other time, okay? Just- not when I'm frustrated and horny.”

“Right, because you’re allowed to go take it out on something alone and I had to resort to using _candy_.” Evan pushed him aside and reached into the console of the car, pulling out the key to the handcuffs. “I’m not unlocking these until you explain yourself.”

Jared scoffed. “Evan, what the fuck do you mean 'had to resort’?! I _literally_ offered you a fucking handjob!”

“Family friends don’t do that to each other, Jared!”

“Maybe I don't want to _be_ just family friends, Evan! Did you ever think of that?!”

“You’re the one always insisting that’s all we are!”

Jared let out a frustrated yell. “Well _maybe_ it's because I'm _scared_ , asshole!”

“I’m not the asshole in this situation!”

Jared gritted his teeth, glaring at Evan. “Unlock us,” he demanded.

Damn, Jared could be intimidating when he wanted to be. “N-No,” Evan stammered. 

Jared's glare sharpened. “Why _not_?”

“Because maybe you never thought I didn’t want to be just family friends either!” Evan exclaimed, his voice strong, but wavering. 

Jared froze, mouth hanging open as he blinked in surprise. All of his anger was forgotten temporarily. “What?”

Evan breathed for a moment. “Y-You heard me.”

Jared was quiet for another minute. “This- Don't mess with me, Evan, this isn't a _joke_.”

“I know!” Evan spat. “I’m not an asshole! I don’t make fun of people for things they can’t help!”

Jared flinched. “Well if I’m such an asshole, why would you ever like me?!”

“That’s what I’ve been asking myself for three years!” Evan shrieked. 

Jared wasn't sure how his lips ended up on Evan's, but he did know he was pouring every ounce of his frustration and anger into the kiss.

Evan went through stages. There was the initial shock and processing, which he followed by a soft kiss back until he realized this was no innocent thing, which is when he pressed harder and channeled his own anger through his lips. 

Jared pushed Evan backwards until he bumped into the side of Jared's car. He put one arm on the metal car frame, trapping Evan in place as his other hand twisted in the front of his shirt. He pulled away for only a second to speak. “You're _infuriating_.” He launched back into the kiss again.

Evan didn’t have time to say anything before his lips were covered again. He’d dropped the handcuff key on the pavement when Jared had pushed him, but it was shiny and could be seen easily when they finished...whatever this was. Evan’s handcuffed hand dangled under Jared’s until he used the slack in the chain to put it on Jared’s own chest, finally returning the kiss with more anger than before. 

Jared was breathing hard as they moved against each other. He pulled Evan's bottom lip between his own, biting down harshly. He soothed the bite with his tongue as he pulled Evan ever closer with the hand in his shirt. He ripped himself away with a wet smack, growling at Evan. “ _Fuck you_ , Evan.” Jared moved to trail searing kisses down Evan's jaw.

It was hard for Evan to keep up his angry persona as Jared’s lips hit all the right places on his face and neck. He shuddered a little, and his voice cracked, but he managed a “You’re a douchebag” that sounded like a middle schooler had said it to a kid who insulted his bad haircut. 

Nonetheless, Jared growled, pressing Evan harder into the side of the car. “ _Asshole_.” He bit down on the base of Evan's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. Any chance he had of getting his boner to go away was long destroyed.

Evan whined softly. “J-Jerk,” he all but moaned, giving up on his anger already. 

Jared's hips reflexively rolled into Evan's. He gasped, panting softly. “Annoying,” he muttered, the harshness of his lips beginning to give way to passion.

“Jackass,” Evan actually moaned this time, his pressure on Jared’s chest lessening. 

Jared's grip on Evan's shirt lessened as well ,his hand instead moving to trail up Evan's chest to rest on the side of his neck as Jared moved back to his lips. “Crybaby,” he breathed, connecting their lips again.

Evan let the kiss escalate a little further than the previous ones, his hand now resting gently on Jared’s chest. 

Jared moaned breathlessly as his hips automatically rolled into Evan's again, all previous aggression now dissipated. “E-Evan,” he breathed, the hand that had been caging him in moving to slip under Evan's shirt instead.

Evan squeezed his eyes shut. “W-We shouldn’t do this h-here,” he whispered, mind becoming clouded with desire. 

Jared pulled his hand out of Evan's shirt, scrambling to find the handle of the car door. Once he located it, he pulled the door open, carefully coaxing Evan back to lay across the back seat. He climbed in after him, pulling the door shut. He bent back down, hands returning to their previous places as he worked at Evan's neck with his mouth once again.

Evan breathed heavily. “Th-This isn’t exactly m-much better,” he pointed out, responding to every press of Jared’s lips to his soft skin. The tug of the cuffs on his wrist only made him more desperate. 

“No one’s here,” Jared managed to mumble out. “I’ll stop if you tell me to.” He shifted his hips where they rested atop Evan's, straddling him carefully with his knees. He moaned softly as their hips rolled together again.

Evan whimpered, but he didn’t tell Jared to stop. “Wh-what about the key?” He stared into Jared’s hungry looking eyes. 

Jared tugged his arm up, causing the metal of the cuffs to dig into Evan's skin as it was lifted as well. “ _Fuck the key_ ,” he breathed, rocking his hips back and forth on top of Evan's.

The whole situation was almost like a fantasy for Evan. He whimpered again, giving in and bucking his own hips upward into Jared’s. 

Jared gasped, grinding down into Evan automatically. “Fuck,” he hissed, palming at Evan through his clothes. He used his other hand to try and relieve some of his own pressure.

The handcuff situation put Evan’s restrained hand right between both of their hips, twitching and unable to decide where to go. Evan whined loudly at the pressure on the spot that had been agitated hours before, and only recently been taken care of. 

Jared only seemed capable of hissing out strained curses as he gave up on using his hands, instead falling forward to cage Evan in with an arm on either side of his head as he desperately grinded into him.

Evan thought his thing for being incapacitated was limited to handcuffs and perhaps rope, as it usually was with those things, but Jared’s hands trapping him down underneath him only fueled it. He let out a long whine as Jared gave him only a fraction of the friction he needed. 

“Fuck, _Evan,_ ” Jared groaned. The hand that wasn't attached to Evan's flew down to Evan's waistband, deftly untying the arms of the jacket and pushing them aside before popping open the button of his jeans quickly. He kept up his hip movements, growing increasingly desperate for the friction they both craved. “Evan, Evan,” Jared started repeating his name like a mantra, as though the very word held the key to relief.

Evan whimpered again. He swallowed his own name as he yanked Jared down for a kiss more intense than the prior ones. He pressed hard, maybe a little anger left over that he didn’t realize. 

Jared returned the kiss greedily, his hands moving to roughly shove Evan's shirt up to expose his torso, which Jared ran his fingers over excitedly.

Evan’s soft noises weren’t letting up anytime soon, despite his lips being covered. He stuck his own hands up into Jared’s shirt and placed them on his waist, gripping hard. 

Jared groaned into Evan's mouth, his free hand moving to undo to button of his own pants. He gulped, counting to three, and then desperately began tugging at Evan's pants, trying to get them off without breaking the kiss.

Evan dug his nails into Jared’s skin, making indentations. He tried to help Jared remove his pants, but it turned into a weird rutting mixed with random kicks. 

Jared eventually managed to get them down to his thighs before deciding that it was good enough and switching to his own pants, pulling them down with much more ease.

Evan found himself biting down on Jared’s lip to stifle a groan. 

This time when Jared rutted down against Evan, there weren't any layers of clothing to separate them. Jared groaned loudly at the feeling.

Evan’s noise was more akin to a moan, his legs shaking. 

Jared tugged at their joined hands, taking Evan’s in his own as he guided them down to wrap around the both of them. Jared whimpered, reflexively bucking up into the pressure of their hands. He almost saw stars.

Evan’s hand was shaking, but he tightened his grip. His moans turned into squeaks until he finally worked up the courage to say something. “I-Is this h-hate sex?”

Jared panted, shaking his head. “I don't hate you.” He managed to pause long enough to meet Evan's eyes. “So it's not, right?”

“You d-don’t?” Evan’s eyes softened, giving way to pure emotion for a moment. 

Jared calmed himself down enough to lean down, pressing a gentle kiss to Evan's lips. “Of course not.”

Evan’s eyes searched for something to prove that Jared was lying. He didn’t find anything. “S-So this is j-just sex?”

Jared shifted, rolling his hips. “Love sex,” he breathed, attacking Evan's neck.

Evan was reduced yet again to a moaning, whimpery mess. 

Jared started up a rhythm that had both of them panting again, their hands occasionally tightening to draw out desperate moans and surprised cries of pleasure. Jared felt himself shudder every time the cool metal of the handcuffs brushed against their flushed skin.

Evan really enjoyed Jared’s noises. He kept up his own less intense rhythm in order to hear more of them. This was better than any Juicy Drop Pop. 

Jared was already getting worked up, all of the emotions and frustration from the day mounting to a head. He moved his hand to focus more on Evan, twisting his wrist on each stroke to try and get Evan to the same place he was approaching.

Jared’s movements caused the chain of the cuffs on their wrists to make clinking sounds as it impacted on itself with each twist. That only furthered Evan more. He really did have a thing for handcuffs. He moaned as he got unbearingly close, trying to reciprocate the work for Jared through his own hand motions. 

Jared gasped, kissing any skin he could reach. Fuck. “Evan,” he cried breathlessly. “I'm so close,” he whimpered slightly, breaking off into a desperate moan. 

Evan squeaked, his hand making some odd movement like a sort of spasm around Jared. He nodded violently, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “M-Me t–” He couldn’t finish his sentence for many reasons. 

Jared's hand didn't stop, even as he felt his body tense up and his eyes squeeze shut. He came with a high keening cry of Evan's name.

The overstimulation made Evan nearly scream as he followed suit. He felt his body shake wildly with the sensations, and a tear rolled out of his right eye. 

As Jared came down after a minute, still catching his breath, he leaned on Evan, body heavy. 

Evan breathed deeply and slowly. “H-Hi,” he said for no reason at all. 

Jared hummed softly. “Hey,” he responded, voice still rough. He tugged their joint hands up into view, eyeing the sticky substance spilt over the both of them.

Evan chuckled nervously. “Wh-What a mess,” he tried to joke. 

Jared hummed thoughtfully. He seemed to mull something over for a moment, but then his tongue darted out, lapping up a bit of the fluid. “Huh,” he muttered, sounding mildly surprised.

Evan made a face. “What are you d-doing? Isn’t that gross?”

Jared shrugged. “It's not as bad as you'd expect, actually.” He took another tentative lick. “Yours tastes different,” he observed without thinking.

Evan grunted, and he knew he would have blushed if he wasn’t already as red as he could be. “O-Okay, if you s-say so.” It was kinda weird to him, but he respected Jared’s decisions. 

Jared contemplated just using his mouth to clean the rest of it off, but figured that it would be easier to just grab an old discarded shirt from the floorboard and use that instead. He pulled his pants back up once his hand was clean, helping Evan with his as well.

Evan sighed in satisfaction. Once they were clothed again, he spoke up. “Did that really just h-happen?” He needed to be sure he wasn’t going completely bonkers. 

Jared hummed. “I'm pretty sure.”

“A-All because you took a bet from Alana and handcuffed us together?”

Jared coughed. “Yep.”

“I-I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Evan was feeling guilty now that Jared had poured his emotions out for him. 

Jared softened. “I'm sorry I was an ass.”

Evan nearly snorted. “Which time?”

Jared's lips twitched as he swatted Evan's shoulder in mock offense. “All of them, nerd.”

Evan smiled a little. “Apologies accepted.”

Jared smiled at him. He bit his lip, hesitating. “Hey, Ev?”

“Huh?” Evan tiredly looked at Jared in anticipation. 

Jared blushed. “Be my boyfriend?”

“Are you gonna take more bets about me if I agree?” Evan teased. 

Jared laughed. “Dunno, guess there's only one way to find out.”

“Fine. Sure, Jared. If things like _that_ are likely to happen again.”

Jared giggled slightly, reaching under the seat in front of him to pull out the Spencer's bag. “Good thing I bought these then, huh?” He revealed the padded handcuffs.

Evan gasped. “What the hell– Jared! You planned this?!” 

Jared shook his head. “Of course not! I was going to give these to you as an apology for making you do all of this! I figured it would make jacking off more exciting for you of something. But, I mean, _now_ there might be more uses.”

Evan gulped. “I-I guess so,” he breathed. He kept his gaze on the package in Jared’s hands. 

Jared smiled. “So, where's the key, anyway?”

“Dropped it,” Evan admitted. 

Jared sighed. “We better find it, then.”

“S-Sorry,” Evan mumbled, not moving to get up. 

Jared shrugged, leaning over to kiss him. “Don't be.”

“Should I want to thank Alana or kill her?”

Jared hummed thoughtfully. “Still yet to be decided.”

“Maybe I’ll thank her as I kill her.” Evan shrugged. 

Jared nodded. “That sounds like a solid plan to me.”

“We can wait until after school.” Evan leaned forward and kissed Jared’s nose. 

Jared smiled. “I love you.”

“Yeah,” Evan said, almost annoyed, “love you too.”

“Good.” Jared kissed him again. 

“We should get that key,” Evan whispered once they pulled away from each other. 

Jared pouted, but nodded in agreement. He popped the car door open.

Evan waited for Jared to clamber out, following him swiftly. He searched the gravel for the key. 

Jared did the same, shouting triumphantly when he located it beside the front tire. “Got it!”

“Great! Unlock us!” Evan smiled down at Jared. 

Jared did, the handcuffs clattering to the ground noisily. He rubbed at his raw wrist, wincing slightly. “Ouch.”

Evan made no effort to rub at his own wrist, nor did he act like it hurt at all, despite the red ring around it. “Finally.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Doesn't it hurt?”

Evan shrugged. “It’s worth it.”

Jared snorted, pulling Evan closer. “Kinky.”

“Shut up.” Evan leaned into Jared’s side.

Jared pressed a kiss to Evan’s forehead. “Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Seb, Love u bitch -sux


End file.
